Binders are employed to hold articles, typically loose-leaf papers, documents, and the like. For example, a typical binder includes two covers coupled by a spine, and rings coupled to the spine that are configured to pass through holes in loose-leaf paper. Such binders are often used by students, employees or others for the duration of a class or project. When the class or project is complete, the binder is typically stored if future reference to the articles is desired.